Devil's Bargain
by BrownJacker2
Summary: Snow makes a literal deal with the devil to save Serah after the end, but the devil has some strange stipulations. Spoilers only if you haven't beaten the game, any LR information came from trailers.
1. Chapter 1

Apocalypse Again

Story I just made up, I hope it gets popular

Snow x Lightning, don't like don't read

Snow woke up to an eternal darkness. The last thing he remembered was being there with Lightning as she struck down Bunihelvse. They where supposed to go to the new world, but if this pit of darkness was it, well that just sucks.

"Hello Mr. Villiers."

He turned around and suddenly there was a man sitting on a chair in the damned void. The man had on an old style suite, and had blond hair, but what stood out the most were his massive, black, leathery wings on his back and his eyes that were blood red slits. "Who are you?" Snow demanded.

"My name is Lucifer, I want to offer you a deal Mr. Villiers."

Snow had plenty of reason to be skeptical about an offer from a guy with bat wings in what appeared to be the chaos, particularly because they had just joined in with went on their way to a new world after defeating God, so he was a little confused. "What's going on here?" he questioned.

"Now Mr. Villiers, there is no need to yell," said Lucifer, "I simply wish to offer you the chance of a lifetime."

"Where am I, what is going on around here?" Snow questioned

"This is a place outside of time and space so we may talk. You see, Mr. Villiers, I am going to offer you something that you, my friend, have wanted for over 500 years, a redo." Lucifer stated.

"What do you mean, a redo?" Snow asked.

Lucifer floated closer to Snow on the chair and a desk suddenly appeared in front of him. " Sit down Mr. Villiers, and let me explain my offer." Snow was suddenly forced into a chair.

"Wha-" Lucifer interrupted, "I want you to go back in time."

"What are you talking about, ever since Pulse fused with Valhalla time can't be rewound." Snow said.

"Not for me, I transcend the laws of reality, now matter how they change, as long as you sign. You will return to Cocoon 6 months before the fall began, and one week before your relationship with Serah Farron occurred, and time will never be sundered. However, I require a price, one not easily paid."

"What do you want, I'll give anything to save her!"

"It's pretty steep from your point of view, but it is the best offer-"

"Anything. I will give anything to save her."

"My price, Mr. Villiers, is not only my standard price of your soul, I need you to be a l'cie again, at the same time as everyone else in your little group, except Hope, you'll get his mother instead, and this time you get to save her."

"Done." Snow said, "Anything."

"There is one more piece to my cost, you will not get in a romantic relationship with Serah Farron." Snow was shocked, "You must become romantically involved with one Ms. Claire Farron, I believe you know her?"

"Lightning…"

Lucifer the Devil cracked a smile "Lightning."


	2. Chapter 2

Devil's Bargain

Story I just made up, I hope it gets popular

Snow x Lightning, don't like don't read

"Why the hell do you want me to get in a relationship with Lightning of all people?" Snow practically yelled at the winged man.

"Allow me to explain, Mr. Villiers, you see, one of the only ways to keep Ms. Claire from becoming a goddess is to have something to live for other than Ms. Serah, if you succeed, Etro will never have even try to recruit Ms. Claire, and I won't have to make you pay an extra price that you can't really afford. Secondly, you do remember why Ms. Serah was in the Vestige in the first place, right. Simply put, her Focus was to gather a group, well my friend; it's not going to happen this time. I will prevent her from ever becoming a l'cie, though everything else will happen in the same timeframe, instead, you will have multiple Focus', starting with gathering the other l'cie, defeating Barthandalus, and ending with freeing Fang and Vanille." Lucifer explained with a smirk.

"You mean I have to get together with Light, just so I don't have to pay some price. I don't care I will pay the damned thing!" Snow shouted.

"The alternate price would be to sacrifice Serah on an altar built to me, so yeah, I like to think you will go with the alternate solution." Lucifer said, obviously becoming annoyed.

"K-k-kill Serah…" Snow stuttered, "How is that a fair price?"

"Etro is very powerful, in order to alter Etro, I need a significant payment. Making Ms. Claire fall in love with you is more effective, and increases the chances for another plan of mine to occur. Plus, I believe you will find the experience far more enjoyable than you think. After all, you did meet Ms. Claire first, so you simply have to avoid Ms. Serah and not show reactions to her name that would give away your previous relationship with her." Lucifer explained, now looking completely bored.

"What are you really getting out of all this?" Snow asked.

The Devil turned up his head and, with a wicked smile, said "Thousands upon thousands of human souls were denied to me thanks to Pulse's fusion with Valhalla. Besides, the soul of you or anyone who was on the adventure to stop Barthandalus' soul is worth around 279 human souls, with yours and Ms. Claire's being the most expensive at nearly 400, which is four times what Barthandalus' soul was worth."

"Alright," Snow said with great reluctance, "I'll do it."

"Then all that matters now is for you to sign your name on the dotted line." Lucifer's grin had turned completely maniacal, but Snow didn't care. He had to save Serah, even if it meant he would be with someone else. He picked up the pen that appeared next to a scroll that Lucifer rolled out over the desk.

Snow awoke to something he hadn't seen in over 500 years. The NORA gang was passed out all over the room. He was in a state of shock, NORA had been gone for over 500 years before the fusion of worlds, and he was still having trouble processing what he was seeing. He knew that man sent him back but, but this is beyond what he expected. Snow hadn't thought about NORA in a long time, over 300 years had passed since he last thought of them. That was when it hit him, this was going to be a lot harder than it seemed back when he made the deal. He looked down, damn, he still had the l'cie brand, he quickly got up to find something to cover it up with.

Snow saw Gadot get up from the couch and head for the bathroom, had they thrown a party last night, damn, he hoped he drank enough that he could get away with not remembering. Lebreau got up shortly after. She gave him a grin and said "Hey boss, you ready for that GC inspection today."

Snow realized what today was, the day he met Light. Just yesterday NORA was informed that a Guardian Corps member would be inspecting their operation. He remembered how unimpressed Lightning was when she saw the shoddy state their headquarters on the top floor of Lebreau's was in. "I see you forgot, well, I have to get to work at the bar, so it's up to you boys to clean this place up.

Snow groaned, he was remembering the look of disgust Light had when she saw the mess he and Gadot had left the place it. Well, he figured, might as well try to impress her if he had to get together with her.

Two hours later Snow had the apartment that most of NORA shared looking spotless. Gadot had a hangover and had moaned about it not being fair that Snow seemed to be fine. Snow looked around the apartment. At least she won't dismiss us out of hand this time, he thought, maybe I'll even be able to get her approval on the operational side itself, even if she has a problem with what we stand for.

Not even 15 minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Guardian Corps, open up." Snow opened the door up and was shocked. Lightning Farron was standing at his door glaring at him. "Corporal Farron, I was sent to do an inspection of the organization NORA, in order to decide if they are a danger to the people of Bodhum."

While Snow mentally berated himself for being so shocked to see her, he knew she would be here so he didn't understand his shock. He moved out of her way and said, "Come right in ma'am, I am NORA's founder and leader, my name is Snow Villiers."

She briskly walked into the apartment, scanning the room with critical eyes. She said, "I thought NORA stood for No Orders, Rules, or Authority, so how do you lead them."

Snow remembered the first time she had done this, and he was being an idiot at the time and answered all of her questions with bravado, an attempt to impress her he thinks. Fortunately he knows better this time around. "No one in NORA is above anyone else, however most of our junior members defer to our senior members judgment on assignments, and I am the one who decides everyone's roles in combat, therefore there are no orders, but still we have a strategy. I encourage them to stick to the roles they are good at, like Gadot usually being in the front, creating a distraction with larger weapons while Lebreau stays in the back with a rifle. I myself use hand to hand combat, small arms, and the occasional explosives. As for no rules, Lebreau interviews anyone who wants to join NORA, Gadot gives them a fitness test, and then I myself judge their skills. If any one of us determines they won't cut it, we don't allow them in. Lebreau usually weeds out those who would do something against our morals, so we don't need rules after people have joined. Finally, we are civilians, therefore we have no authority."

She pulled out a report pad, "Reports indicate you are reckless in your fights with the fiends, saying things like, 'Heroes don't need plans,' explain that."

Snow damned himself in his head as he chose his words carefully, "Well, I said there was a strategy, but there really isn't a plan. We don't have anyone who can think like that in the actual situations, so we do seem a little reckless. Really that's just a line, I always liked playing the hero since I was a kid in the children's care center here in Bodhum. That's actually where me and Gadot met."

"I don't need your life story, just the facts." she said while typing something into the pad, "O.K. I'll be back tomorrow with orders, don't screw this place up."

Snow became confused, she was coming back? That sure as hell didn't happen last time. "What are you talking about, I thought this was a one stop and done thing," he remembered that he had to try and get together with Lightning, "Not that I mind a visit from a beautiful woman, but I thought this was just an inspection?"

"Don't be cute," she said coldly, "Lieutenant Amodar sent me to see if there was potential to use NORA as an extension of the Corps, and then potentially expand it to other divisions as an organized militia that could bolster Guardian Corps numbers when needed. We are going to see a lot of each other, but don't try hitting on me."

Snow just laughed, "Can't promise that babe."

Snow quickly found himself on his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil likes fine print

Snow x Lightning, don't like don't read

Snow rubbed his jaw in mild surprise. Lightning was still the only person who could knock him to the ground like that, even after all this time. He chuckled as she walked briskly out of the apartment. Gadot came out of his room then. "Oi, where's the GC, and what were you doing on the ground." said Gadot as he helped Snow back on his feet.

"She left just before you came, and man does she have a killer right hook." Snow made sure he had a smirk on his face as he said that.

Gadot, laughed after that, "You let some girl knock you flat, hah. I would of paid to see that."

"You might get to, she's coming again tomorrow."

"What?" Gadot asked, surprised.

"Apparently the Guardian Corps needs some help from NORA, so she is coming back tomorrow." Snow said, "Now, I think I'm gonna go get to work on my bike. See you later man."

"All right, I'll be helping out at Lebreau's today. Yuj's got the radio just in case."

As Snow walked in the garage and turned the light on, he jumped back into a combat stance when he saw someone sitting on his bike. He calmed down a bit when he saw who it was. "Lucifer, what are you doing here?"

The winged man grinned and said, "Well, Mr. Villiers, I forgot to mention something. I'm sure you noticed your brand is still there." Snow nodded. "Well, it's not."

Snow's head shot back in confusion. "What, it's right here on my arm." he rolled up his sleeve to show it.

"A bit of fine print, you won't have l'cie powers, and the mark is not visible to anyone else, until an actual fal'cie marks you, so I'd spend some time brushing up on my combat skills, after all, you can't woo Ms. Farron if all you're used to is using your magic. Secondly, this marking does have the same cie'th function as a normal brand, just not crystallization. It will burn every time you need to do something, and if you should so happen to refuse the Focus at the time, you will turn into a cie'th."

"What? Dammit, why did't you tell me sooner."

"That, and some other things, were on the scroll you signed without reading. I also had a confidentiality clause in there, so I don't have to tell you when I don't want to, however..."

Yuj's voice suddenly rang from Snow's phone. "To all available NORA members, a Beta Behemoth's gone feral and heading straight for Lebreau's. The nearest GC officer is half a mile away."

"Lucifer, we're not finished."

"I believe it's hero time, eh Mr. Villiers."

Snow turned on his aerobike and was out of the garage with Lebreau and Gadot in tow. The heard the beast's roars when snow signaled for them to turn on their radios. "Alright, Lebreau, you get everybody on the street to a safe distance, Gadot and I will distract it."

"Got it, boss." said Gadot.

Lebreau split off and started trying to get the people in the street back. Snow and Gadot drove around the Behemoth. Snow tossed a couple grenades from the bike as Gadot jumped off and into cover. Snow jumped out of the bike right before the monster hit it. Snow pounded the Behemoth's legs, already scared from his grenades, while Gadot fired on the creature. The beast suddenly hurled Snow into the air as it charged for Gadot. Suddenly, Lebreau showed up on her bike firing her rifle into the creatures thick hide. Snow was running low on grenades and was losing a lot of blood, he couldn't risk getting to close to the Behemoth again. Just then, a crazy idea formed in his head. He suddenly rushed at the Behemoth, unpinning his grenade. The beast charged as well, roaring with fury. Snow tossed his grenade into the Behemoth's maw and slid under the thing. The Behemoth shook as the grenade went off inside of it and collapsed. Snow just laid there, thinking, damn, am I gonna die. This did not happen last time.

Suddenly, he heard Lucifer's voice "Don't worry, Mr. Villiers, you won't die. I won't let you." before he passed out.

Gadot and Lebreau rushed over to Snow. Lebreau took out some Hi-potions to help, but they weren't enough. Suddenly, Guardian corps vehicles pulled in. Lightning stepped out of her vehicle. "Get Villiers medical attention. Now! You two," she said to Gadot and Lebreau, "are going to give me a full report on what just happened."

Snow awoke to blinding lights. He immediately put his hand in front of his face and tried to sit up, until pain tore across his chest. "You should stay on the bed for know."

Snow was startlingly reminded of the time they had been in Hope's place back, or rather in, 6 months from know, only this time she seemed a lot colder. And angry for that matter. This was not going to go well for him.

"Hey," he said "what happened?"

"You and your friends were being idiots and went after an an Alpha Behemoth." Lightning said.

"Sorry, but I thought it was a Beta," Snow halfheartedly shrugged, "Besides, there wasn't any Guardian Corps within 30 minutes, we were closer."

"Still, with your equipment any Behemoth would have been to much. I thought you said you only acted reckless for morale."

"Well," Snow said, "we have actually taken down 2 feral Behemoths before, so I had actually thought that it would have been worse than it was. Those last two injured near everyone and we had more people. Also, I can't let people die just because something is dangerous."  
>Light responded, "You can't save everyone.<p>

"I can sure as hell try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, BrownJacker2 here, sorry for the delay, I will explain the value of souls here. First, souls have a value based on the actions they have taken that effect history, and remains through any repetition, like time travel. Therefore, Lightning and the gang have an immense value on their souls, despite not having done anything yet because of the devil rewinding time, so their value will increase during the story. The value is an estimate of the soul's strength. This is for the apocalypse and really doesn't matter for the time being. The devil is not actually after Snow or Lightning's souls, he wants the others. I mentioned he had a plan in the second chapter, and it involves Snow and Lightning, but the others are not required and he wants to own them anyway. Next chapter will be only Snow and Light interactions.**

Lightning was irritated, no, she was beyond irritated. Snow just had to go do something reckless right after she had sent the approval letter to Lieutenant Amodar. Now the lieutenant called her into his office. She knew the moment he tried to hit on her she shouldn't have approved, but the operation itself seemed alright.

She walked into the office and was given a shock when Amodar was smiling at her. "Farron," he said, "did you see the news?"

"About NORA's fight against the escaped Behemoth, sir? I was there." she asked.

"Close," Amodar's grin grew, "It was actually about someone they saved. Bodhum's Councilor and his family had been on the shopping around the gift shops when the Behemoth escaped. NORA saved him and his family, but thanks to your decision to approve of the plan to use NORA, we are getting all the funds that would normally come out of the main budget to supply their organization. Tomorrow I want you to do anything you can to get NORA to agree to becoming an arm of the Guardian Corps."

Lightning was stunned, though she tried to hide it. She had thought she would be reprimanded for approving the idea. She responded "Yes sir" and saluted, heading out.

"Oh, by the way, Farron" Amodar stopped her.

"Sir?"

"If you get Villiers to make his group to become part of the Guardian Corps, they'll be a task force, of which you will be in charge of; however, you will need a promotion. Get them on our side, and I'll send that recommendation for an officer commission."

* * *

><p>Snow was lying down in the hospital bed. He was making progress with Light, he thought, at least she didn't hit me. Suddenly, Gadot came bursting through his door. "IS IT TRUE? DID YOU SELL US OUT TO THE GUARDIAN CORPS? ANSWER ME SNOW!"<p>

"Gadot! What the hell are you talking about." Snow asked confused

"Snow," Lebreau said, "watch this."

She turned on the TV and the news came on. The reporters were all at a press conference outside the GC headquarters. One asked "Sir, is it true that the Guardian Corps has aligned itself with the group NORA?"

The officer at the press release said "The Guardian Corps is now speaking with the leader of NORA about making a possible task force out of the group. Their actions yesterday has solidified our place, we are waiting for Mr. Villiers to be released from the hospital before finalizing it, however, for the sake of privacy I can say no more."

Snow grimaced at the TV until Lebreau turned it back off. "Well," she asked, "Have you all but agreed to make us a part of the Sanctum?"

Snow closed his eyes, "I haven't agreed to anything yet."

"Yet?!" Gadot yelled, "You mean you might accept?"

"Yes."

"The answer is obviously no! How can you even say that to us, we were formed to protect people without the Sanctum on us, so we could really help them!" Gadot was furious.

Snow understood Gadot's anger. He should have told them about what Lightning had said sooner. "Gadot, I won't allow them to change NORA, if they even try I won't accept the deal, you know that."

"Snow," Lebreau said, "We do, but we had to find out from the news of all things. Why didn't you tell us?"

Snow sighed, "I honestly didn't think anything would come of it yet, I found out yesterday that they wanted a deal. I'll keep you guys up to date on the deal from now one, and we can decide what we want then."

Lebreau seemed relieved, "Ok, just keep us in the loop next time." she smiled.

* * *

><p>Lucifer was watching his two favorite mortals through a portal when Beelzebub came before him. "My Lord, preparations for the l'cie are almost complete, if I may be so bold to ask, why are we building a training ground for this 'Snow' mortal?"<p>

Lucifer looked at him with a smirk, "Why, my faithful servant, is simple. I need him as strong as possible, and where better to train my pet l'cie than my kingdom."

"But, why is my lord so interested in this mortal?"

Lucifer's face broke into a Cheshire grin, "Who isn't a little narcissistic?" Beelzebub's face contorted in confusion, and the devil laughed and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Storm

Snow was unusually nervous, this came from the fact that today the Guardian Corps Liaison was coming. That wasn't what was making him nervous, though, what was making him nervous is the fact that some god entity calling himself Lucifer just told him who it was, and wouldn't leave him alone. It was bad enough that he had to consciously make his fiance's- _ex-fiance _as Lucifer just reminded him- sister, who hated him since the day they met, but now he would have to work with her, in a non-apocalypse setting. This was making him nervous, nervous enough to worry all the NORA members, who he hadn't seen in over 500 years. He was stuck in an awkward situation of cosmic proportions, and nothing was going right.

Lightning, on the other hand, was ecstatic. She just got her promotion, and while she wouldn't be doing anything within the corps itself she did get a substantial pay raise. This would let her take more time off to spend with Serah. She knew she wasn't there all the time and Serah was getting lonely, so this would be good for both of them, especially for Serah, she's a good kid, but she might decide to to something crazy like date some guy she'd hate and get married before she even went to college. To Serah it would probably sound romantic. She may not be happy about babysitting a bunch of civvies, but Lightning would do anything to provide for Serah.

Lightning struck the door. That was a horrible put. How in Valhalla was he supposed to romance Lightning. Those were Snow's thoughts as he heard Light knock on the door to NORA's headquarters. As he opened the door, however, his thought process stopped. Lightning was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans. His brain almost couldn't comprehend Light in casual clothes. Sure there was that dress and all those other outfits she'd run around in, but those were never casual or normal. This practically fried his brain to sparks.

While Snow was rebooting his brain, Light was growing impatient, what the hell was this idiot gawking at. Had he never seen a soldier in casual clothes before. She began glaring.

Upon receiving the familiar glare from Light, Snow's brain finished its reboot. He quickly jumped to the side to let her in. "Lightning, sorry, I was just expecting you in uniform. Casual fits" he grinned, slightly perversely, "perfectly."

Light rolled her eyes and walked into the office area saying "Your a horrible actor Villiers, now were's my desk."

"Acting?" he asked.

"I read the file GC has on you, you are stupid, but you're not the type. Immensely loyal, you've only had two relationships, both of which was ended by the other party. You also prefer the damsel-in-distress type due to your obsession with heroics. More in your psych profile, if you want to read it. Now, desk." she stated.

"I have a psych profile?" Snow asked in surprise.

"Yes. I'll have it sent to your desk, but first, Were. Is. My. Desk."

"Uh, right this way." he said. Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought.

He's obviously trying to cover something up, or just wants to score. Probably the latter. Probably should tell him when I'm leaving. "I'll be leaving around four to pick up my sister from school." she said while she started putting things away."

"Ok, I'll just, leave you to it." he left mumbling about psych profiles.

When Snow got back to his desk he found Lucifer sitting in his desk. "Since when did I have a psych profile in the Guardian Corps?" he said.

Lucifer looked at him like he was an idiot. "Ever since you started NORA, they like to keep tabs on people. You seriously didn't know?" he asked

"Of course not, I didn't know I even rated on their importance scale. And I don't remember taking an exam or anything." he said

"There are other ways to get a psych profile, one of your ex girlfriends worked under the psychology branch as an information specialist."

"I've only had two."

"Yup."

"Also, how the hell am I supposed to make Light like me?"

"Be yourself, and if you have the chance, save her life once or twice. You are a terrible actor so it would probably be better if you tried liking her to."

Snow was now immensely frustrated. "How the hell am I supposed to do that."

"Spend time with her, ask her out in a few weeks. I suggest coffee and go from their. Also, you can't try to avoid Serah while you are with her, unlike her sister, Lightning will want you to meet her before you start going out." Lucifer said.

"What?! I can't see Serah, I... I can't take seeing her."

"Oh, please, it's been over 500 years, you can't even remember her face."

"No, I can. I... by Etro I can't. Why can't I remember her!"

"Because you never needed to, all you focused on was your own failure, eventual death, and protecting people for 500 years. You loved her once, but time, and the fact that she was dead, simply made you forget about all of it. Humans were never meant to live that long anyway. Now hurry up, you've got a press release to go to for the new team-up."

"The hell are you doing Snow?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, to Bree, yes I have played lightning returns and have to agree with you, even though I haven't beaten it yet, thanks for reviewing

disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah blah blah, on with the story.

Lightning had been working with NORA for almost a month now, and every day without fail Snow would try to hit on her. When she complained to Serah about it her sister took the blond oaf's side and was now trying to pressure her into going on a date. She sighed.

"Hey Light," Snow, "I got that finance report from Lebreau."

"All right, give it here." she said.

"Ah," he pulled it away, "Not until you agree to go on a date with me."

"Snow," she sighed "I really don't have time for this, just stop. Whatever bet you made with your friends is really getting on my nerves, so just stop it."

"Is that how you really think of me Light?" Snow asked in a hurt voice.

Lighting sighed, "No, but I can't think of a better reason for you to keep on trying to go out with me."

"Light, please just give me a chance, I really do like you." He said.

After a month of pressure from all sides Lightning finally sighed, "Fine, one date. Pick me up a 1800 hours on the dot"

Snow smiled, nodded, and walked away. As soon as she was out of sight his excitement could not be contained and he practically exploded yelling "She said yes!" as Lightning sighed.

As he turned into his own office, he saw Lucifer. "Well that brought back memories. Last time you did that she wasn't just agreeing to a date, but a proposal."

Snow would have ignored the interdemensional god-being that couldn't be seen or heard by anyone else if he wasn't sitting in Snow's chair. "Why are you here Lucifer, besides trying to mess with me."

Lucifer gasped and put his hands over his heart. "Snow, you wound me." He suddenly became very serious. "I just wanted to warn you. Serah is going to put Light in a dress, might want to pull out the old tux. I'll take care of the plans. You'll be taking her to a nice restaurant, then I will lead you to a spot that will garuntee you a second date."

"Wait a minute. Its my date with her, why the heck should I listen to you instead of doing my own thing?"

"Because I know what she is going to be wearing and the spot is special to her. It's where her parents used to take her as a child."

"Seriously!" Snow's eyes bugged out. "Okay following your lead."

Time skip to Lightning getting home 4:00

"Serah" she called, "I'm home."

The other pinkette skipped out of her room. "Hey sis, anything happen at work today."

"Yeah" Lightning sighed, "I agreed to let Villiers take me out." Que extremely high pitched girly squealing.

"I knew you'd say yes eventually, when's he coming over to pick you up?" Serah asked.

Light sighed "6:00"

"Tonight!? Light that's only in two hours. Ugh, I'll have to speed order you a dress." She complained.

"I don't were dresses."

"You will."

Next chapter, Lightning in a dress, Snow following the devil, multiple time skips, and the date.

I know, short chapter, next one will be longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own anything, this is my longest chapter, just to make up for my last one being so short. Thanks for the support guys. By the way I'm a non fashion orientated guy so I have no idea if the dress I put Light in works, so please can a fashionable person tell me if the dress would work.

Lightning Strikes

While Serah was getting Lightning ready for the date, Lucifer and Snow were going over the details. "Snow, I know you want to do your own thing with this date, but if you don't follow my instructions you will not get a second date let alone fulfill the deal."

"Why not? You never explained that." Snow asked while putting on a dress shirt.

"Lightning is going into this halfheartedly. She wants to use this date as an excuse to get you to stop asking her out. You're going to have to make her want another date. Just go by my plan and you'll get that second date."

"Alright, alright, what do you want me to do?" Our hero in slacks asked.

Lucifer sighed, "Just go to a relatively nice restaurant, then take her to the forest right outside of Bodhum. I'll guide you to the location you need for this but try not to let her know you're following something. Besides that just be you, the more we fake it the harder it will be to pull off."

"Alright," Snow said, "what time is it?"

"About 6:20."

"OK, I'm gonna head over there then, they live about 20 minutes away, but I'd better be early, Light would kill me if I was late."

So our hellbound hero got to the Feron house a little early. Meanwhile, Serah and Lightning were arguing over whether or not Light should wear a dress or not.

"For the last time Serah, I don't want to get a dress. I'll just go as I normally would." Light said.

Unfortunately Serah was having none of that. "This is the first date you've had in six years Claire, you are going to wear the dress that I pick out, you are going to wear the make-up I put on you, and you are going to enjoy it." She said, "Do I make myself clear."

Light was understandably stunned by both her sisters use of her old name, and her tone of voice, her sweet sister suddenly turned into a drill sergeant. "Yes ma'am."

Serah proceeded with her mission without further complaint until there was a knock at the door. Just before she could put on the make-up to. "I'll go see who it is."

Serah went to the other side of the small apartment, and opened the front door. She then looked up, and up, and up. There was a young man with blonde hair and wearing a dress shirt and slacks, and he also happened to be a veritable giant. "Hi, name's Snow." He reached his hand out, to which she eeped.

"Sorry, " she cringed, "I'm Light's little sister, Serah. She told me about you, but I didn't know that you were so um,"

"Big, yeah I get that allot, don't worry." He said, kind of shocked as well, was she always so doll like. He thought it was weird how his heart didn't do anything when he saw her. He still felt affection for her, but not the passion he remembered.

"I'll tell Light you're early." She went back to Light's room but turned around before she entered, "I hope to see you again, Light needs some joy in her life."

Snow nodded at Serah as she closed the door. "Who was it," Lightning asked.

"Looks like your date is here early." She said, "I don't have time to do your make-up, but you look great without it anyway. I love you sis, have fun OK."

"I won't make any promises," Light said, relived that the make-up was not going to cake her face, "but I'll try." As she walks through the door.

Snow looked up as the door opened and couldn't believe his eyes. Light looked beautiful in the dress she wore to his palace, but now she was beyond breathtaking. She looked every bit the goddess she had been. The blood red top slowly bled to black around her legs. Her pale hair was let loose and fell to her shoulders. the overall effect was beyond stunning. And his first thought was, Divine. Then he remembered the roses he had bought earlier today and pulled them from behind his back. "Roses, kinda cliché don't you think."

Snow said "Nah, fit perfectly in my opinion."

Lightning raised a brow at this, "You think I'm delicate?"

"No, beautiful and dangerous."

"Never heard of a dangerous rose."

"You've obviously never picked the things, they'll tear your hand to dress if your not careful."

Light had to chuckle, a man as big and clumsy as Snow trying to pick roses was funny. "I'll give you that one. Anyway, let's get going. Serah will put the flowers in a vase or something later." She walks out of the door with Snow quickly following.

After they got in Snow's hovercar Light asked where they were going. "Ever heard of Sileen?"

"No."

"Well, it has great food, and the owner owed me a favor so I managed to squeeze out some last minute reservations." He said.

"Hn."

"Well, here we are." Snow said as he parked.

Lightning was quite impressed with the diner. Snow still made his jokes, but he did tone it down. They had a discussion about politics, and Snow even told her he didn't believe that Pulse was the hell everyone made it out to be. "I just don't buy all the Pulse hysteria, hell, I doubt there's any reason to be scared of Pulse armies anyway."

"Oh," she asked, "and why is that?"

"Sanctum policy. Why leave an enemy standing? I'd put money on every city on Pulse to be a wreck and all survivors would have been reduced to nomads if there were any." He said.

"Oh, then why wouldn't they brag about that?"

"To keep us on Cocoon."

"Why?"

Snow shrugged in response, unable to answer that question for now. "Listen."

"Him." She looked at him.

"I found a spot it the forest to the south. You wanna come?" He asked.

Well, she had nothing better to do. She shrugged, the I guess so was implied.

They got back in Snow's car and he flew them to the edge of the forest until he saw Lucifer. He pulled over and locked the car as they left. Popping the trunk revealed a simple blanket. After they set off, Lightning had a feeling this place was familiar but shrugged it off. At least until they entered the clearing. She was assaulted by memories. Years of camping trips with her parents and Serah came rushing back in a tidal wave of emotions. Snow, noticing Lightning's sudden change quickly went to her side. "Hey, you OK Light?"

"I, I know this place. Mom and dad would take us camping here, every year. My god, how did you find this place?" Sudden fear in her that maybe Snow was stalking her or something.

"A few weeks ago I was hunting a thexteron that went rouge. Chased it a bit past here before I got it. Found it on the way back. I took one look and I knew I wanted to take you here." He said. "Come here, let me show you what I saw."

He laid out the blanket in the center of the clearing and then laid down on it. She looked confused, but shrugged and layed beside him. Then she saw what he did. Pulse was below them surrounded by stars. It was amazing. "Wow, I never noticed that before."

"Yeah well, sometimes when we're kids we miss things, so us adults should always go back to our playgrounds, just in case." He said.

Lightning laughed, "Snow, you sounded so serious, but playgrounds, really."

"Hey," he whined in jest, "that was the best word I could come up with."

They layer there, gazing at the lower world surrounded by stars for what seemed like eternity. After that they packed up, still enjoying a companionable silence until Snow dropped her off.

"Well, guess this is your stop."

"Yeah," then she kissed him. Just a peck but Snow was stunned. She left the car before he could say another word and walked into her home, only to be ambushed by her little sister's bombardment of questions over the date.


	8. Chapter 8

Seeds of Rebellion.

Lucifer was pleased with the way things had been going with Snow. NORA was now in every city, all loyal to Snow, who was already using it to create distrust with the Sanctum and PSICOM. Cid Rhaines, realizing Snow's anti-sanctum views, allied with him, creating access to the Guardian Corps, allowing Snow and Rhaines to sow more distrust of the Sanctum. Now, finally, Cocoon was ready for a revolution. Thirteen days until the Rebellion, Fang and Vanille are waking up, and Snow trusts him completely. All that was left was for Snow to get the video feeds hooked up around all the major areas where the fighting would happen, which was almost finished, and to meet Fang and Vanille. He had altered there memories so Snow would be easily recognized by them. After all, he was the commander-in-chief of the Gran Pulsian army, to them anyway. In fact, Snow was on his way to the vestige that held Anima. He grinned, "I love it when a plan comes together."

Snow was nervous, any moment, two girls who helped defeat Bunihelvse are going to wake up and recognize him, but call him something completely different. Hell, he didn't even know what they would remember him as, Lucifer was pretty vague on that. Well, it's time, he thought. Suddenly, two crystalline figures on pillars in front of him glowed. The figures floated to the ground and Snow was greeted with two women he had come to greatly respect over the course of saving the world.

Vanille woke up first, looked around as Fang awoke, and they stumbled up and embraced each other. "Fang," Vanille sighed in relief.

"Vanille," Fang pulled away. "Where are we?"

"They call it the Vestige." Snow said. Both girls turned to the man they hadn't noticed until now.

"Prince Winter!" The girls exclaimed, tackling the large blonde. Vanille continued hugging him while Fang got up and knocked him on his head. "Ya coulda' told us you were here ya lug."

Snow of course was thinking, 'They think I'm a gods damned prince. Lucifer you ass.' He then sighed. "I am prince of nothing. I haven't been a prince for five hundred years."

Fang looked up in shock, "But we were just made l'cie. How did we lose five hundred years?" She looked a little angry suddenly, " And how the hell are you still alive, then?"

Snow's wrist began to glow and he pulled his sleeve up. "A brand!" Vanille gasped.

"I was a l'cie five hundred years before I met you. After I woke from crystal slumber I stopped aging. Eternal life is a real bitch though. We are in Cocoon, Gran Pulse lost, and we are probably the only people alive from Gran Pulse anyway." There were tears in Vanille's eyes as she thought of what happened in the war. "I've spent the last 500 years hiding on Cocoon, but recently I learned of a conspiracy made by the Fal'cie. They want to crash Cocoon into Pulse and wipe out the humans using Ragnarok. You two are to be the instrument of the destruction of the Gran Pulse, however, I know how to stop it all."

Suddenly they heard a young voice, "Hello, Mr. Villiers, are,!are you there." And the Vestige began to glow as they heard the same voice scream. Snow recognized the voice, it was Hope.

Snow and the girls ran down where Hope's voice came from. They found the silver haired boy lying face down with a brand glowing on his arm. "You two, hurry and get out of here, i'll contact you in almost two weeks, avoid anything involving something called PSICOM. I'll take care of the kid."

Fang grabbed a devastated Vanille and pulled her out while Snow picked Hope up in his arms and carried him out. They split up and ran, Snow to find Norah Estheim, Fang and Vanille to get away.

Snow eventually came upon the distressed woman looking for her son. "Hope!" She yelled, "What happened to him?"

"Come with me." He said as he led her away from the tourist crowds.

"what happened to my son." She demanded once they were away from the crowd.

Snow set Hope on the ground, "look at his wrist." Norah gasped as she saw the mark of a Pulse L'cie. "Your sone has been marked as an enemy of Cocoon, now, will you side with your son, or turn him in to PSICOM Like some kind of monster?"

"What are you talking about, he's my son!"

"Good," he said, "then I'll need your help. Your son is about to be hunted by brainwashed psychopaths, you need to lay low, where are you staying?"

"The Garden, why?"

"Because that's where they are going to search there first. You are going to need clothes. You and your sone need to stay with me, the less people who know the better."

"What, what are you-"

"Listen, your son has a giant target on his head, we have to figure out what his focus is, complete it, and keep PSICOM off the trail as long as we can. You can't do that in a hotel room, but I can, now come on, we have to get out of here."

"Wait, you're Snow Villiers, my, my son wanted to join NORA, he... He wanted to be like you."

Pain went through Snow's heart as he heard that, "Well, we'll make sure he gets to, I'll make sure of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own anything, if I did the story would have ended with Serah telling Lightning and Snow that she'd be reincarnated as their daughter and made this pairing canon.

Snow hid Norah and Hope pretty well, but Lightning, having been out of contact with her boyfriend for almost ten days, was worried about Snow and decided to go to his place. Snow was out at the moment with Hope, and unfortunately Norah was there.

Now, imagine walking into your boyfriends apartment, after not seeing him in over a week, and finding an attractive woman cleaning dishes. Needless to say, she was about to explode. Thankfully Snow had told Norah about Light, because right as Lightning was about to explode, Norah looked up, smiled, and walked over with her arms open. "You must be Light. I'm Norah, it's good to finally meet you." Snow received the sudden urge to thank his good pall Lucifer for reminding him to tell Norah about Light.

Lightning's surprise at Norah's sudden hug allowed Norah to diffuse the situation a bit, saving Snow's life and her own, though not his hide. Norah was about to start asking questions when Snow and Hope walked in. "Light!" He said bounding up to her.

Only to be punched in the face.

"Where the hell have you been? It's been over a week and you haven't even been at work when I'm there. Every time I ask Gadot or the others they just tell me you went to set up the project, but none of them will tell me what it is. I finally decide to show up at your door and I find some chick in your apartment doing dishes. So I'll ask you one more time. Where the hell have you been?"

Snow was on his ass after the hit but staggered to his feet fairly easily. "Sorry I haven't been around lately, the project is an important secret right one that I have been working on with Brigadier General Raines. And I know it's your birthday, that's why me and this guy went out today." Lightning finally noticed Hope as Snow pulled out a pair of tickets. "This is for you and your sister. All expense trip to Nautilus, City of Dreams."

"I have work." She frowned." I cant just drop everything to go on some trip."

Snow grinned, "well, since Sera is leaving for college soon, I figured you two could spend a weekend together. And you have more than enough vacation hours to make the trip."

Lightning looks at the tickets, "The buses leave tomorrow, and I'd have to pack."

Snow waved her concern, "Sera already has suitcases packed." He walked up to her "All you have to do is walk out the front door tomorrow, get on a bus, stop at the hotel, and continue to Nautilus. Then, you and your sister will spend some quality time together, and I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright, I'll go."

Snow smiled and kissed her "I'll always love you."

Lightning sighed, "I love you too."

A flash suddenly occurred and they both looked to there side to see Norah with a camera smiling at them with a light chuckle escaping her.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own anything, sorry for the wait, if anyone still cares. And now I'm skipping to the interesting part, the first time the gang gets together.

Snow watched from the rafters as Norah wept at her son's crystallized form. Lightning was sympathetic, but still determined to find him. Sazh was remembering Dajh, and the two pulsian women where trying to figure out what it all meant. Snow sighed, got up from his position and jumped down. "Well, damn, I hoped this wouldn't have happened."

Everyone looked to him "Snow!" the girls called, shocked. Sazh had no idea who he was but considering this Snow guy just went down from a fist from Lightning he figured they where safe enough. "I've been looking everywhere for you, where the hell have you been you stupid, arrogant, jackass. Running headlong into a Pulse Falcie, now that's just dumb, even for you."

"Light, I was just trying to get the kid and get out, I didn't mean for this to happen when I learned this was coming. But it did, and we have one last thing to do." Snow stalked off towards the next door.

"What do you mean when you learned this was coming?" Lighting grabbed his arm.

Snow sighed, "I've known this was coming since Dajh Katzroy, his son," he pointed at a stunned Sazh, "was made a cocoon l'cie. This place would be Bartandalus' first target. The Bodhum Pulse Falcie. I don't have time to explain everything, but I can tell you this, we have to kill Anima, and fast, or we all become l'cie." Snow passed by them all and knelt down by a sobbing Norah. "We have to go now, and we have to kill the thing that did this to him, ok?" She nodded, "Ok, Vanille, look after her please, everyone else, come on, he's just ahead." The station shook and they all quickly decided to follow Snow.

They came upon a chamber where there was Anima was sealed when Snow saw Lucifer. He smiled and asked "You ready?" and Snow nodded. Lucifer snapped his fingers and Anima came out as the others caught up with Snow.

Snow barked orders to Fang and Vanille "Watch out for Norah, we'll handle this." He smiled at them and charged an arm. Lightning and Sazh joined in,Sazh focusing on Anima's crystalline body while Snow and Lightning took out the mechanical arms. Finally, the Vestige began falling as the PSICOM forces ripped it apart. As they fell through they saw the true form of Anima as it began branding them, except for Snow. As the tendril of magic began to wrap around his arm, a pentagram symbol burned on his arm, causing him to cry out in agony. The tendril of magic began to burn as well, and it burned all the way to Anima. Snow heard Lucifer laughing as he saw true form of Anima burn and cry out in agony as fire seemed to drag him down.

Snow was up first, and he looked around as the others got up. The others groaned and looked around, seeing the crystallized form of Lake Bresha. "Well," Snow said as everyone calmed down, "that was fun." which immediately pissed off everyone except Vanille and Fang. Which means it pissed off Lightning, so Snow Villiers is down for the count shortly after saying that.

"Well," a new voice spoke up, "that is still funny."

The group of confused, angry, and terrified l'cie looked to the man who appeared behind them. "Please allow me to introduce myself," he said with a smile an a dramatic bow, "I'm Lucifer, me and Snow have been working together for a while, I'm on your side. Fang, Snow, and I have to leave you at this juncture, and don't worry Norah, we'll retrieve your son and I personally assure you that he will wake up from his stasis."

"Wait, he's going to wake up?" Norah asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yup." And before the Devil could continue, Snow pushed Lightning out of the way when a cie'th was about to hit her. He grabbed its arm with on hand and froze the creature solid before shattering it completely. The blast stunned the other cie'th and Snow proceeded to crash a massive amount of fire onto them. "And all of you are now l'cie, and your mission is to let loose Ragnarok. Except for Snow, his job is to circumvent the parameters of your Focus and still see you succeed. I need to borrow him for a while. And Norah, you will come across your son's crystalized form, but do not worry. Snow, Fang, and myself will get him to a safe location."

While Lucifer was talking to Norah, Lightning pulled Snow to the side and glared at him to give her answer. "OK, I know you don't exactly understand what's going on, but I'll try to explain everything. All I can tell you how is to do what you do best, survive. Now listen, most of the guardian corps is working for the rebellion, however not all of it is. I love you, Lightning, more than I've ever loved anyone or anything, but right now we need to play our parts. Just be yourself, that's all you have to do."

"Hey Snow," Lucifer called, "I'm done with Norah, the three of us need to leave for now."

"Hey, hey, hey," Sazh speaks up, "Why should we do what you two want, I mean, you're the guy who talked us into fighting that Fal'cie, and you seem to be calling the shots."

Snow looks him dead in the eye. "Sazh, I promise you this, if you trust me, and stick with Vanille, you will see your son free of his curse."

Sazh backed down in surprise. A transport does above the group, with the Bodhum Security Regiment icon on it to Lightnings surprise. Two cords dropped and Snow and Fang grabbed each. The group of l'cie looked at each other and then began their journey through Lake Bresha.


End file.
